Plenitude Realista
by Tundinha mM
Summary: Plenitude RealistaStatus: Em andamento Shipper: HarryHermione DracoGina RonyLuna Tipo: Drama, romance e comédia. Resumo: Hermione revela ser apaixonada por Harry, que demonstra não correspondela. Além de Harry ter que enfrentar o amor de Hermione, sua v
1. Chapter 1

**_Plenitude Realista _ **

_Status: Em andamento_

**_Shipper: Harry/Hermione - Draco/Gina - Rony/Luna - Outros_**

**_Tipo: Drama, romance e comédia. _**

**_Resumo: Hermione revela ser apaixonada por Harry, que demonstra não corresponde-la. Além de Harry ter que enfrentar o amor de Hermione, sua vida será perseguida por um grupo de comensais que prometem vingança por ter matado Lord Voldemort. E, ainda, Harry terá que entender seus próprios sentimentos para não ferir outros, não se arrepender do que foi feito e do que será feito. _**

_N/a: Não costumo correr riscos, mas eu decidi correr um postando meu desastre no FF, mesmo sabendo que não faria muito sucesso, é só pra saberem que essa fic existe, infelizmente ou felizmente. Fic totalmente sem beneficio, tudo isso é por pura vontade. XD_

_Boa Leitura!_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 1

Uma jovem com ar autoritário, cansada e aparentemente nervosa, andava pelo corredor. Era monitora-chefe, tinha seus 17 anos de vida, completava hoje, e estava em seu sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger aparentemente se mostrava com a mesma personalidade, mas fisicamente havia mudado muito.  
Corpo exuberante, curvas perfeitas, tinha os olhos mais brilhantes de toda a escola, cabelo liso e pontas encaracoladas, apenas sua altura é que fazia falta para ela. Era desejada, não fazia diferença para ela, amava um só, Harry Potter.

Ao seu lado, um jovem brincalhão e com um ar descontraído a seguia com um sorriso enquanto vigiava ela pelo canto dos olhos. Outro monitor-chefe, 17 anos, sétimo ano. Harry Potter esse sim tinha mudado a personalidade, estava mais descontraído depois do termino da guerra, aprontava muito mais e Hermione era quem cuidava dos seus atos agora. Seu físico impressionou por ter mudado muito. Tinha os músculos mais definidos, olhos verdes mais tentadores, perdendo apenas para Hermione (apesar de ter os olhos castanhos), e sua altura chegava ser dezoito centímetros a mais que o da sua amiga.  
Era muito desejado, mas não se importava. Gostava de apenas uma, Meg, uma garota da corvinal. Tinha ficado uma vez com ela, mas graças a Hermione soube das duas personalidades da jovem. Após isso não teve mais nada com nenhuma outra garota, estava cansado de ser enganado.

Passaram pelo retrato. Hermione jogou seu material na mesa da sala comunal e tirou apressada os livros das mãos de Harry, que mostrou rapidamente um sorriso torto. Ela ia em direção aos sofás, até que ele acabou com aquele estranho clima entre eles.

- 17 anos não é mesmo?

Hermione se estacou no chão, enquanto Harry continuava no mesmo lugar aumentado cada vez mais o sorriso. Ela se virou, e em sua face havia um misto de raiva, surpresa e parecia ainda achar graça da situação.

Flash black

_Era um dia muito especial para mim, estava completando meus 17 anos, e era isso o que eu queria me sentir, especial. Principalmente pelo meu melhor amigo._

_Acordei e me arrumei para aula. Não encontrei Harry nem na sala comunal e nem no salão principal, já me senti estranha, ele sempre me acompanhava para todos os lugares, mas nesse dia "diferente" que eu precisava da sua presença, ele não estava aqui._

_Andei até a sala de aula com Rony. Acabei me sentando nos fundos para me afastar de todos e fiquei esperando por Harry. Passados vários minutos e ele ainda não tinha chegado, me preocupei, tínhamos teste nesse dia e ele ainda não tinha dado nem um sinal de vida._

_Quando o professor Snape estava fechando a porta da sala, finalmente Harry aparece._

_-Atrasado Sr. Potter._

_-Não exatamente, as aulas começam as 8:15 e são 8:14 então tecnicamente não estou atrasado o Sr. que está adiantado_

_A classe toda riu, enquanto eu apenas dei um sorriso fraco. Harry tinha que ser cínico e sarcástico até com um professor e não bastava apenas ser comigo._

_- Detenção ao sábado as 10, por sua pertinência._

_Harry sorriu em resposta e se sentou atrás de mim. Snape tinha começado a distribuir os testes. Virei para trás e quando abri a boca para falar com ele o professor tinha me mandado ficar calada, bufei e virei para frente._

_Percebi que Harry estava me vigiando por trás e me virei esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas apenas levantou uma sobrancelha como se esperasse a mesma coisa que eu. Abri a boca e finalmente ele disse._

_-Me empresta um tinteiro?_

_Respirei fundo. Peguei qualquer tinteiro dentro da minha mochila e joguei pra ele com muita força, mas para minha surpresa foi rápido e conseguiu agarrar._

_- Obrigado – disse Harry antes de começar a fazer o teste_

_Indignada, por ter esquecido o dia que tanto esperei, virei para frente e também comecei a fazer o teste._

_Passei o resto da manhã nervosa e ansiosa, esperando qualquer reação de Harry, mas nem isso, nem para me falar um parabéns._

_No almoço nem quis passar para comer nada, tinha tirado até meu apetite, pensei que seria melhor ir à biblioteca e ler alguma coisa para me distrair e foi o que eu fiz, mas Harry fez questão de ir comigo, não falei nada somente um:_

_- Faça o que quiser_

_Fiquei lendo a tarde toda com ele me olhando e não reparei nenhuma manifestação da parte dele. Aquilo tinha passado dos limites, fechei o livro com força e comecei a recolhê-los._

_Ele se ofereceu para levá-los. Certo, até naquelas horas que estava prestes a azará-lo ou quebrar a cara dele só para largar de ser brincalhão e me desejar logo o maldito parabéns que eu tanto queria, ele ainda conseguia ser fofo._

_Empurrei os livros com estupidez para as mãos deles e sai da biblioteca com ele me seguindo. Ainda consegui percebe o ar brincalhão dele e o tanto que me vigiava pelo canto dos olhos._

_Finalmente chegamos à sala comunal, coloquei meu material de qualquer jeito na mesa e retirei com grosseria os livros da mão dele e Harry deu aquele sorriso só pra me fazer tremer novamente, por sorte ele não percebia. Andei em direção ao sofá até que eu ouvi._

_- 17 anos não é mesmo?_

_Me estaquei no chão, até que finalmente me virei sem ao menos saber como estava minha cara._

--------------

Harry pareceu reparar no jeito que a cara de Hermione estava a seguir começou a ter uma crise de risada e ela o observava com braços cruzados.

Quando finalmente parou com a crise de dar risada ela descruzou os abraços e ergueu uma sobrancelha esperando que continuasse a falar.

- Desculpe Mione, mas a cara que você fez foi hilária.

- Isso não importa, sabe o tempo que esperei por alguma manifestação sua?

- O dia todo.

- É sério Harry...

- Quem disse que não era?

- Eu pensei que tivesse esquecido.

- Sete anos juntos e você acha mesmo que ia esquecer?

- Às vezes você é imprevisível e de vez em quando é difícil saber o que se passa pela sua cabeça – Harry se aproximou dela – e eu já estava começando a querer te azarar só para ganhar um parabéns.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e Harry acabou a abraçando

- Parabéns! – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Hermione provocando arrepios.

Por fim ela sorriu abraçando ele com mais força antes de seus olhos marejarem e escapar algumas lágrimas.

- Já não era sem tempo – disse Hermione

- Você duvida demais de mim...

Hermione se soltou de Harry e deu um soco no ombro dele

- Larga mão de ser tapado – disse ela recolhendo os materiais

- Me ensine a não ser tapado Granger

Ela acabou rindo e virou-se para ele

- Quem sabe um dia Potter - Hermione piscou – Boa-noite!

Harry ficou olhando ela subir com um sorriso de abobalhamento na cara.

------

No dia seguinte, sábado, dia de visita em Hogsmead, Harry foi um dos primeiros garotos a acordar, andava pelo dormitório buscando suas vestes com o cabelo todo despenteado, bocejando e tropeçando em vários lugares já que tinha se esquecido de por seus óculos.

Quando finalmente tinha encontrado suas vestes, ou pensava que tinha as encontrado, uma mão estendeu algo que enxergou a não ser borrões.

- Seria melhor colocar isso.

Aquela voz encheu seus ouvidos. Instantaneamente puxou o objeto e os colocou. Harry por instinto puxou as cobertas de seu amigo Rony, enquanto o outro tentava sem sucesso trazer novamente a coberta para cima de seu corpo, mas ainda continuava a dormir.

- Hermione o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, tinha a imagem na cabeça de um Harry só de cueca andando pelo dormitório, a imagem dele na sua frente com aqueles músculos garantidos pelo quadribol e por seus treinamentos, dos brilhantes olhos verdes sem os óculos, e ainda o charme por ter aquele cabelo despenteado. Soltou um sorriso fraco e tremeu muito mais do que todos aqueles dias. Era inexplicável, era estranho essas reações, mas ela o amava.

- Eu... só...que...ria – gaguejava Hermione "Meu Merlin, não posso estar gaguejando" - Me desculpe, vou estar esperando na sala comunal

Ele franziu a testa a vendo saindo tão rápido de seu dormitório.  
Jogou a coberta toda desajeita por cima de Rony e ouviu resmungando várias palavras sem sentido.

Harry vestiu as vestes que tinha parado no chão pensando na expressão da Hermione na sua frente contemplando todo seu corpo como se estivesse descoberto algo valioso. Aquele sorriso, aquele olhar dela, o deixava confuso.

Após terminar de se vestir, olhou para Rony babando. Não podia o deixar dormindo se quisesse ver seu amigo ainda vivo.

- Rony – chamou – acorda!

O ruivo se mecheu na cama resmungando e Harry entendeu que era de reclamação.

- Rony – disse Harry já chacoalhando o amigo - é melhor você sair dessa cama se quiser que a Eliza te deixe vivo.

Ele pareceu entender, por isso pulou da cama ao ouvir "Eliza". Desesperado, começou a se vestir de qualquer jeito.

- Que horas são?

Harry olhou seu relógio de pulso e sorriu. Havia ganhado nas férias de Hermione, ficou feliz de saber que não era um livro ao vê-lo.

- 8:45 – Harry voltou a olhar o amigo – Que hora vocês combinaram?

- 8:30 – Rony passou a vestir as meias do avesso – Ela vai me matar.  
Harry riu.

- Seja pessimista – disse Harry dando um tapinha – talvez ela ainda deixe um braço ou uma perna

Rony se virou irritado para o "amigo".

- Obrigado pelo apoio

- Amigos são para que? - Harry riu outra vez da careta de Rony.

Minutos depois os dois deixaram o dormitório. Rony ia descendo as escadas falando "Ela vai me matar, Ela vai me matar". Harry ia atrás dando risadas.

No salão comunal, Hermione esperava junto com Gina e Parvati. Ficou um tanto silencioso quando eles se aproximaram delas.

Harry percebeu que era o centro da conversa e dos olhares.  
Procurou o olhar de Hermione querendo alguma satisfação, mas viu que ela olhava para outra direção.

- Será que podemos ir? - perguntou Rony tenso

- Anda, vamos – disse Gina puxando o irmão e Parvati, ela ainda piscou para Harry antes de sair. Ele ficou sem entender.

Flash Black

Desci as escadas do dormitório correndo. Mais um pouco que ficasse naquele quarto jurava que podia ter um excesso ou algo parecido.

Quando cheguei ao salão comunal me sentei em uma das poltronas e me perdi em meus pensamentos. Por pouco tempo. Gina e Parvati vinham caminhando em minha direção com sorriso de quem tinha tirado as suas conclusões.  
Bufei.  
Já imaginava o que era.

- Não venham com a historia do Harry

- Quando vai deixar de ser teimosa? - perguntou Gina

- O dia que for verdade, Gina.

As duas se entreolharam ainda sorrindo

- Hermione explique então tudo o que sente você mesmo nos disse que está se sentindo estranha ao lado dele – disse Parvati.

Por que elas tinham que me lembrar desse detalhe? Era verdade, mas lembrar que disse isso a elas era como se estivesse enganando meu melhor amigo.

- Só queremos a verdade Mione, não estamos querendo saber disso só pra sair espalhando pela escola.

Permaneci calada, não sabia se devia fazer isso, não queria enganar Harry, eu dividia todos os meus segredos com ele, não com elas. Gina e Parvati eram apenas amigas. Só que ficar guardando esse sentimento só para mim era difícil, e não podia contar uma coisa dessas para ele, iria estragar nossa amizade. Por fim não agüentei.

- Eu o amo, estão felizes?

Parvati e Gina ficaram caladas. Harry e Rony estavam se aproximando.  
Eu e minha boca grande depois dessa não ia conseguir nem para os olhos do Harry.

Fim do Flash Black

O ambiente ficou tenso quando os três saíram pelo retrato, deixando apenas Harry e Hermione sozinhos na sala comunal. Ela tinha os olhos para qualquer lugar dali menos nos dele. Harry estava começando a ficar nervoso.

- Então... - disse Harry quebrando o silêncio – Será que podemos ir? Ou vai ficar sentada ai o dia todo?

Silêncio...

- Eu não sei se quero ir Harry

"Qual é o problema dela?", pensou Harry.

- Hermione se você...

Hermione olhou para os olhos dele, mas foi desviado rapidamente.  
Nem deu para Harry entender o que havia de errado.

- Não é pelo que acabou de acontecer que estou assim, se é isso que você quer saber

Harry tentou mais uma vez capturar o olhar dela, mas a tentativa foi um fracasso.

- O que você está escondendo de mim?

- Eu não estou escondendo nada

Hermione se levantou dá poltrona

- Desculpe Harry, se quiser pode ir, não estou me sentindo bem hoje.

Ela andava em direção as escadas, mas foi segurada pelo braço.  
Harry virou a para si.

- Primeiro olhe nos meus olhos, segundo não minta e terceiro eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa

Hermione fez o que ele mandou, olhou nos olhos dele. Ela tinha os olhos marejados.  
Por um momento não precisou de palavras, até que Harry apertou mais seu braço.

- Agora sabe não é mesmo? - disse Hermione baixo – Conseguiu o que queria?

- Por que não me contou antes?

- Como achava que estava me sentindo escondendo isso de você? Nunca entenderia

- Mas a Gina e Parvati parece que entendem muito bem não é mesmo?

- Foi por impulso Harry, não sabe o tempo que eu to guardando isso para mim, é torturante, é muito para uma só pessoa.

- Por que não diz agora?

- Dizer o que?

- Apenas diga...

- O que você já sabe?

- Você quer dizer o que a Gina e Parvati já sabem. Não acha que sou seu melhor amigo, mereço ouvir da sua própria boca que você...

- Eu te amo, agora já sabe. Satisfeito?

Harry ficou calado

- Ótimo – Hermione puxou o braço com força

Ela saiu correndo em direção ao seu dormitório, com as lágrimas prontas para cair, mas agüentaria, não ia chorar, era forte, tinha suportado dois anos, meio ano não seria nada. Não choraria. Só esperava que Harry entendesse...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Plenitude Realista _ **

_Status: Em andamento_

**_Shipper: Harry/Hermione - Draco/Gina - Rony/Luna - Outros _**

**_Tipo: Drama, romance e comédia. _**

**_Resumo: Hermione revela ser apaixonada por Harry, que demonstra não corresponde-la. Além de Harry ter que enfrentar o amor de Hermione, sua vida será perseguida por um grupo de comensais que prometem vingança por ter matado Lord Voldemort. E, ainda, Harry terá que entender seus próprios sentimentos para não ferir outros, não se arrepender do que foi feito e do que será feito._ **

--------------------------------

Capitulo 2

O clima instável, com chuvas e ventos, já durava duas semanas. Muitos eram obrigados a ficarem em suas Salas Comunais, em vez de passar um ótimo sábado em volta do lago observando a Lula Gigante ou de terem um dia em que não precisavam estudar e que podiam conversar sem que nada atrapalhasse, mas infelizmente o tempo estava sendo injusto e mais uma vez no final de semana teriam que ficar presos naquela sala.

Alguns faziam as lições, outros jogavam e o resto que não se sentia bem ficavam presos em seu próprio dormitório. Hermione Granger era um deles.

Hermione não saía mais de seu dormitório, a não ser para as aulas ou para alguma refeição, mas isso era só quando Gina a obrigava, não descia nem mais para a Sala Comunal, tinha medo de o encontrar e ver o que aqueles olhos expressavam. Desde de sua revelação parecia que tudo estava começando a se afastar e era exatamente isso que ela temia. O pior era que parecia que Harry nem se importava com a distância deles .

A promessa de que não choraria, acabou não se compadecendo, por várias e várias horas lembrava-se dele e do que tinham passado, a felicidade acabava virando lágrimas. Suas olheiras estavam pior até de quando teve que presenciar ele se distanciando e sentir medo da batalha que se aproximava da vida dele.

Flashback

_Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em toda minha vida. Desde que ele se despediu de mim com aquele abraço, com aquele beijo em minha testa e com aquelas palavras "Voltarei por você Hermione", tenho sido sufocada pelo desespero, queria gritar. Tinha feito prometê-lo que mandaria carta, pelo menos assim estaria mais segura de que estaria bem, afinal, eu havia prometido que não participaria dessa guerra. _

_Nas primeiras semanas Harry me mandava cartas e fotos a cada três dias, depois foram a cada cinco dias, oito, até que ele parou de mandar. Com certeza tinham achado Voldemort e sabia que a batalha final se aproximava. _

_O clima de medo, de rancor e de exitação começou a encher Hogwarts. A Prof. Mcgonagall, fazia de tudo para acalmar os alunos, muitos desmaiavam e iam parar na enfermaria por mais de uma semana. _

_Mas como eu podia ter calma se ele estava em algum lugar da Suécia pronto para a pior batalha mortal onde podia sair vivo ou morte? A solução para mim era de chorar todas as noites. Era terrível saber que uma pessoa que amava podia ser morta, mas sentia que não ia perdê-lo, que ainda conseguiria toca-lo e ter meu melhor amigo de volta mais uma vez. _

_As semanas foram passando e não sabia mais nada. Até que em uma tarde eu finalmente soube pelo profeta que "o Eleito" tinha derrotado Lord Voldemort e que mais uma vez Harry Potter tinha sobrevivido às garras do bruxo das trevas. Depois que soube não sabia se gritava, se mandava milhões de cartas pedindo satisfações, se ficava parada ali mesmo esperando a boa vontade dele dar um sinal de vida, ou se chorava de emoção por saber que meu fiel amigo ainda estava vivo._

_Não deu tempo para que eu decidisse, a porta do SalãoPrincipal se abriu e por ela várias pessoas começaram a passar. Muitos alunos, como eu, não acreditavam quando por ela entrou Snape junto com Malfoy. Todos os assassinavam com olhar. Eu já não estava prestando atenção sequer no que eles dois estariam fazendo, meus olhos o procuravam por aquele tumulto. No final acabei encontrando Rony com alguns arranhões, mas assim que encontrei com olhos dele e seu sorriso foi desfeito, percebi, Harry não tinha saido ileso dessa guerra. _

_Corri até ele e o aguarrei pela gola da camisa. _

_Onde ele está? - perguntei num sussuro, tentando manter a calma._

_Ele tentava responder, abria a boca, mas não emitia som algum. Talvez meus olhos marejados, avermelhados e as olheiras abaixo deles, o deixavam assustado. Rony pareçia que queria manter minha calma, mas não queria ter calma, não enquanto ouvir da sua boca que tudo estava bem, que Harry estava em algum lugar daquele castelo. _

_- Onde ele está, Rony, onde? - meu grito ecoou por todo o salão. A atenção daquele lugar foi voltada para nós. _

_Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas alguém foi mais rápido que ele. _

_Ele está em St. Mungus – Larguei finalmente Rony e virei para trás, Snape estava falando comigo, fiquei em espectativa de ouvir mais – em coma, talvez não saia de lá tão..._

_Não tinha condições de ouvir mais, meu cerebro ia e voltava tentando assimilar o significado da palavra "coma", meus sentidos foram se perdendo, tinha chegado a hora e eu caí desmaiada no chão, lágrimas ainda escapava dos meus olhos._

_Após aquele desmaio, meus sentidos estavam voltando. Meus olhos ardiam, minha respiração era rápida e ao mesmo tempo sigilosa, minha cabeça doía e meu corpo pesava. _

_Mesmo com kilometros nos distanciando, em meus sonhos conseguia senti-lo, conseguia aspirar seu cheiro, era como se estivesse a metros de mim. _

_Com muito esforço, abri meus olhos, minha vontade era de gritar quando a luz do sol bateu neles, pareçia que nunca tinha enxergado na vida, tudo estava muito embaçado. _

_Ela acordou – disseram, reconheçi a voz sendo como a de Gina. _

_Pisquei muitas e muitas vezes até conseguir distingüir as imagens. Gina, Rony, Parvati, Dino, Neville, Simas, estavam a minha volta. Madame Pomfrey se aproximava. _

_- Como está se sentindo Srta. Granger? _

_Abri a boca para falar, mas era muito esforço e acabou sendo um sussuro _

_- Com um pouco de tontura._

_A enfermeria pediu liçenca aos garotos e começou a me examinar. Enquanto isso, Gina e Parvati, me olhavam aprensivas. Fiquei agitada com elas me olhando daquele jeito, não as entendia, não quando se tinha aquela dor de cabeça. Em um movimento de Rony para o lado, pude ver uma cama com o cortinado em volta, ondas de calor passaram pelo meu corpo. _

_Snape pediu para trazê-lo - disse a enfermeira._

_Meu olhos se arregalaram e meu coração disparou. Não era a toa que sentia seu cheiro por perto que tanto me fazia ficar entopercida, mas...há quanto tempo ele estava ali? a quanto tempo eu estava ali? _

_-Há quanto tempo... - fechei meus olhos e mordi meu lábio inferior. A dor era grande. _

_-Completaria duas semanas se não acordasse hoje – respondeu Pomfrey calmamente continuando a me examinar – Potter teve boas melhoras, acordou três dias atrás - continuou – de alguma forma soube o que aconteçeu com você e pediu para trazê-lo para cá – ela guardou os objetos em uma caixa – parecia tão desesperado, Snape ajudou a trazê-lo, chegou um dia depois que a Srta. desmaiou._

_Tentava engolir todas aquelas informações, sentia algo deslizar pelo meu sangue e ir até meu cérebro. Duas semanas era tempo demais sem tocar aqueles cabelos rebeldes, me perder em seus olhos e sem ter os costumes de tremer ao ser tocada por ele._

_-Ele queria te ver ontem, mas ainda estava muito fraco, não deixei que saisse da cama – ela se distanciou._

_Olhei para todos a minha volta, esperava mais informações, mas deram de ombros. Sabia que não ia conseguir convecê-los, principalmente agora que não conseguia falar. Madame Pomfrey se aproximava de volta trazendo uma de suas poções. _

_-Isso vai fazê-la se sentir melhor – peguei o conteúdo e tomei rapidamente – não há nada sério com você, apenas deve ter sido o susto ao saber do Sr. Potter. Em alguns minutos vai estar acordando, o efeito da poção deve estar passando e preparesse Srta. Granger. Ele é capaz de fazer uma algazarra novamente só para te ver, mas não deixei apesar de ter ficado revoltado com minha decisão _

_Consegui dar um sorriso fraco que foi retribuido por ela. Olhando para o lado em que estava Harry, por mais dolorido que seja, alarguei meu sorriso. Lembrei da cara que fazia de revoltado por não conseguir o que queria. _

_-Deve ter sido lindo o bico que ele fez – comentei rouca. _

_Todos riram e Madame Pomfrey sorriu mais ainda. _

_-Ah foi, pena que não estava acordada e me lembro muito bem o que ele disse sobre você – me virei para ela - "você pareçe Hermione, só falta ser mais rancorosa e mandar eu estudar" ele caiu no sono depois – eu ri, tantas vezes recusei coisas a ele, pena que depois de cinco minutos não recusava mais nada.(N/a: O.o sem pretextos por favor) – Durma.Seria melhor guardar energia. Aquele garoto tem força até quando se está todo machucado – era verdade – e vocês seis já podem ir, a Srta. Granger precisa descansar._

_Eles sairam resmugando, Rony era o que resmungava mais. Devia querer falar algo comigo. Madame Pomfrey também tinha se retirado e fiquei sozinha. _

_Me ajeitei na cama, mesmo que o cortinado estivesse em volta queria sentir sua presença perto de mim. Era tão bom saber que tinha saído vivo dessa guerra e estava bem... Depois de ter perdido aqueles que amava e o amavam, agora ele merecia ter uma vida digna que nunca teve. _

_O sono não demorou a chegar e acabei ardormecendo com um sorriso no rosto. Não choraria mais por medo, talvez por Harry, mas não por medo. Não existia mais Voldemort para isso._

_"Voltei por você Hermione" _

_De manhã acordei e levei um susto ao ver Harry ao meu lado, sorrindo. Não demorou para que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e escorresem pelo meu rosto, Harry as secava com toda calma do mundo, não suportei e me joguei em seus braços._

_-Nunca mais se atreva a me abandonar _

_-Nunca mais _

_-Promete? _

_-Prometo _

_Me distanciei dele sorrindo, sorriso, que foi retribuido._

Fim do FlashBlack

Hermione escondeu o rosto no travesseiro encharcado pela suas lágrimas. Tentava esquece-lo, mas as lembranças eram muitas e não deixavam que ele saísse de sua cabeça.

Alguém bateu na porta. Mais uma vez ela não tinha condição de falar, mas a pessoa entrou. Hermione olhou, era apenas Parvati com uma bandeja em mãos.

Trouxe para você – disse Parvati

Parvati não me faça comer algo que não vai ficar cinco minutos em meu estômago – Hermione voltou esconder seu rosto no travesseiro

Parvati não respondeu, mas Hermione ouviu a bandeja ser colocada no chão ao lado de sua cama, logo depois ouviu passos e uma cortina ser aberta.

Apesar do tempo estar fechado a claridade conseguia chegar ao quarto. Hermione voltou a retirar a cabeça do travesseiro pronta para reclamar, mas Gina foi mais rápida.

-Está vendo Hermione? Até o tempo vocês conseguem influenciar – ela voltou a fechar as cortinas – não quero que pense que eu esteja sendo paranóica, mas saibam que estão sendo estúpidos se distanciando desse jeito, não vai haver mais um dia limpo na sua vida se não fizer aquilo que for certo.

-Harry não está sendo estúpido, eu que foi uma idiota com o coração estúpido de me deixar apaixonar por um dos meus melhores amigos – uma lágrima solitaria desceu pelo rosto de Hermione.

Parvati se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado afagando seus cabelos.

-Não acredite em seu coração Hermione, acredite em seu destino. Não é um crime o que está fazendo, apenas está vivendo algo inevitável – Parvati passou os dedos por sua lágrima – Não chore por algo que é certo. - Hermione a fitava em silêncio – Pense no que estou dizendo

Ela se lavantou e sorriu, Hermione não conseguiu dar um sorriso além de um pelo canto de sua boca.

-Coma – e se retirou

Hermione olhou da comida para o travesseiro e vice versa.

"Não chore por algo que é certo. "

Olhou pela janela. Uma lembrança veio a sua mente, felizmente conseguiu sorrir.

FlashBlack

_Estavamos perto do lago. Tinha convencido Harry a estudar comigo, Rony estava ocupado demais com sua namorada e mais uma vez nós dois ficamos a sós, quer dizer, perto de nós havia um grupo de crianças do primeiro ano._

Eu lia um livro de runas, mas Harry, encostados em uma árvore, brincava com a grama. Isso eu sabia porque simplesmente o olhava a cada cinco minutos. Qualquer coisa que ele fazia, chamava minha atenção, especialmente aquela cara que exibia.

Minha paciência se esgotava mais a cada momento que o olhava e via aquela cara cansada e com um pleno tédio.

Abaixei meu livro, não aguentava todo aquele silêncio e todos aqueles movimentos que Harry fazia só para me acordar e ganhar minha atenção.

-Se você ficar com essa cara vou achar que o obrigo a fazer tudo. – disse repentinamente

_Os olhos Harry brilharam, é com certeza ele queria minha atenção. _

_-E não obriga? - replicou ele comigo _

_Cansada fechei meu livro e novamente o fitei._

_-Eu só queria que tomasse um ar – disse calmamente - você acabou de sair de uma guerra e pensei que ia me agradecer por distraí-lo um pouco. _

_-Me distrair ou devorar livros? _

_O fuzilei com o olhar, não ia discutir. Abri meu livro e recomeçei a ler. Foi quando Harry se levantou. Olhei para ele com um olhar interrogativo por aquele movimento brusco. _

_-Onde vai? - perguntei _

_Harry me respondeu com um sorriso maroto, boa coisa não podia ser. Reparei ele indo em direção as crianças. Ao menos umas dez conversavam com Harry ao mesmo tempo. _

_Bufei e retomei minha leitura de onde tinha parado. Não conseguia ter mais concentração com aquelas risadas, vi Harry trocar alguma coisas com elas e depois receber um sorriso em troca. Balançei a cabeça negativamente. _

_Após alguns minutos Harry voltava em minha direção me olhando com o mesmo sorriso maroto. Dessa vez ele retirou o livro de minhas mãos e me fez levantar. _

_O que você quer? - perguntei enquanto limpava os ciscos de minha roupa _

_Prefere ficar aqui e tomar banho de chuva?_

_Olhei para o lado que apontava. Uma boa quantidade de nuvens vinham em direção a Hogwarts. Não ia agradeçer. Me abaixei e começei a recolher os livros do chão. _

_Quando finalmente terminei, me levantei e encontrei Harry com o mesmo sorriso. Aquilo estava começando a me irritar._

_Eu não ia ficar esperando que Harry começasse a andar, então tinha dado alguns passos, com ele atrás de mim. __  
__Umas crianças passaram na nossa frente correndo, elas esbarram em mim. Harry veio ao meu lado foi quando lembrei da diferença das nossas alturas, paramos, ele sorriu, arregalei meus olhos, Harry não podia querer fazer aquilo. Abri a boca para proibir, mas... _

_-Ei crianças acho que esqueçeram de uma aqui. _

_Tarde demais. Elas voltaram correndo em minha direção e começaram a pular em cima de mim, puxando minhas vestes, baguçando meus cabelos e dizendo "vamos brincar, vamos brincar". Pelo menos deu para reparar Harry rindo. _

_-Hermione não vai brincar com seus amiguinhos?_

_Já tinha passado dos limites, não aguentava mais. _

_-Chega!!! – gritei _

_As crianças se afastaram assustada pareçendo que iam chorar por ter gritado. Senti que tinha passado dos limites dessa vez. _

_-Ah olha o que você fez. – disse Harry se aproximan das crianças com cara de coitadinho – Não liguem crianças, ela é má. – todas concordaram _

_Harry olhou para mim zombeteiro em troca o olhei séria. O sorriso dele foi morrendo, sim, aquilo teria volta. Voltei a atenção para as crianças sorrindo. _

_-Olha, – falei, mas elas se afastaram ainda mais – não precisam ter medo. – as crianças se entreolharam – Não vou brincar, mas que tal se eu ajudasse vocês com a lição? – começaram a sorrir e então correram na direção dos materiais delas, sorri satisfeita e olhei para Harry, mas não o encontrei. Não adiantava mais fugir, o estrago já estava feito. _

_Senti um puxão na manga da minha vestes, as crianças estavam de volta. Retribui os sorrisos e começei ajudá-las. Passei a tarde toda revendo e escrevendo as coisas, mas infelzmente a chuva tinha chegado e até recolher todos o meu material já estava ensopada. Definitivamente esse não era meu dia. _

_Cheguei no salão comunal pingando e com o mau humor além da flora. Minha situação não melhorou quando vi a cara de poucos amigos de Harry. Ele estava sentado na mesa com vários livros abertos e com pergaminhos em volta de si. Me aproximei e Harry me olhou._

_-Eu avisei sobre a chuva _

_-A culpa é sua. – joguei os livros em cima da mesa e me sentei – Nunca mais quero ver uma criança na minha vida! _

_Harry riu. _

_-Então seria melhor não se olhar mais no espelho. _

_-Pena que você não vive sem "essa criança"– murmurei entre dentes. Harry ficou sério_

_-Achei que quissesse se divertir. – disse ele _

_-Claro você viu como me diverti? - falei sarcátisca _

_-Pelo menos fez algo que gosta muito . É, adorei...– outra vez fui sarcátisca_

_Levantei da mesa cá-lo _

_-Pensei que fosse me ajudar. _

_Dessa vez foi minha fez de sorrir marota _

_-Não Harry. – me aproximei de seu ouvido – E isso está só começando..._

_Me distanciei e Harry me olhava assustado. _

_-Pensei que não ia pensar em dar o troco depois que me visse aqui lutando para fazer a lição – ele me olhou com aquela cara._

_-Não adianta fazer essa cara – fiquei de costas, aquela pessoa ia acabar me influenciando -e se fosse você ficaria preparado, nunca se sabe quando uma pessoa pode ser travessa Harry– fiquei de frente para ele. Nunca pensei que fosse ver tamanha fúria em seus olhos. _

_-Tudo bem! Eu me viro – disse Harry. Acabou retornando a fazer sua lição, por um momento fiquei parada lá observando todos seus movimentos, apesar de amá-lo, idolotrá-lo, não ia conseguir minha ajuda dessa vez. _

_-Boa noite! – ele não me respondeu, suspirei. Acabei subindo para meu dormitório. _

_Uma semana depois, dez meninas tinham começado a persegui-lo, entre elas Meg. Tinha inventado um fã clube, minha vingaça já estava em ação. _

_Fim do FlashBlack _

_Hermione se lembrava que depois daquele dia Harry não ia para lugar nenhum sem sua companhia, principalmente quando tinha conseguido ficar com Meg. Harry mereçia algo melhor, assim pensava Hermione. _

_Após essa lembrança, seu estômago abriu uma sessão de apetite, finalmente estava comendo sem ter o medo de se enjoar._

_"Não vou correr atrás dele" _

_Sinceramente Hermione achava que se fosse correspondida não seria ela quem batalharia por algo que a faria feliz._

---------------------

Qual é a dela? - perguntou Harry pensativo, sem ao menos se importar com Rony ao seu lado se matando de comer.

-Ea sótá umouco na feiss hoíe – disse o ruivo com sua "pequena" boca cheia, isso mais que tudo fez Harry sentir o estômago embrulhando.

-Já vou indo – Harry jogou a mochila pelo ombro, completamente irritado. Rony só balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Ele andava pelo salão olhando para Hermione. Um garoto, talvez monitor, cochichava em seu ouvido enquanto ela sorria por algo que gostaria muito de saber.

Hermione, de repente, tornou-se séria. Ela estava correspondendo ao olhar de Harry. Pareçia que a xingava mentalmente, ele fez questão de desviar o olhar. Hermione baixou a cabeça, as coisas não podiam piorar mais.

FlashBlack

_Estava na Sala Ccomunal fazendo minhas tarefas completamente concentrada quando um par de olhos verdes entraram em minha frente arrancando qualquer concentração que existia em mim. Harry desviou o olhar e se afastou._

_Larguei minha pena, rapidamente me levantei e fui em sua em direção. _

_-Harry você está bem? - ele voltou a me olhar – você está vermelho _

_Ele sorriu envergonhado, coçou a cabeça e continuou calado _

_-É a meg? _

_Harry balançou a cabeça posivitivamente. Murmurei um "ah" e voltei aos meus afazeres. _

_-Ela me corresponde – disse ele finalmente. Levantei meus olhos._

_-Isso é bom... – disse soltando novamente a pena _

_O tom do rosto de Harry foi se tornando roxo e cheguei a achar que ele ia desmair. Me levantei mais uma vez e fui em sua direção. _

_-Quer me dizer mais alguma coisa? - perguntei pegando em sua mão _

_O problema dele, era sua timidez. Harry não conseguia falar algo relacionado sobre garotas sem que ficasse assim. _

_-Olhe para mim – levantei seu queixo e olhei em seus olhos. _

_Sentia que escondia mais alguma coisa de mim e queria tirar aqueles sentimentos que me afligiam. Passamos vários minutos nos olhando, mas não adiantava, ele evitava com que descobrisse. _

_-Pare de usar oclumência – disse _

_-Não estou usando – replicou Harry _

_Desviamos o olhar e nos sentamos no sofá. _

_-Não consigo mais te entender Harry acho que finalmente a leitura possessiva afetou meu cérebro– comentei amargurada, Harry riu_

_-Quer o meu? Nunca usei na vida – olhei para ele com um sorriso triste _

_-Muito engraçado – disse cansada e me levantando ao mesmo tempo – mas se for para trocar o meu cérebro com o seu, preferia ficar com o meu mesmo. _

_Começei a recolher o material. Olhei para trás e engoli a risada ao ver a cara de Harry. Uma mistura de raiva com confusão. _

_-Você me chamou de burro – disse Harry se levantando_

_-Chamei?! - perguntei fingindo não estar prestando muita atenção, escondia um sorriso cínico enquanto continuei a recolher o material _

_-Meu cérebro não está a sua altura Srta. Granger ? - Harry estava atrás de mim com os braços cruzados _

_Quando terminei me virei ainda com aquele sorriso. Harry descruzou os braços. _

_-Talvez eu só fui um pouco precipitada. – respondi com simplicidade – Você não aguentaria a auto-capacidade do meu cérebro _

_-Vvocê está sendo muito orgulhosa e acabou de me chamar de burro de novo. _

_Alarguei meu sorriso _

_-Sério?! Estou tão desligada hoje... Nem sei mais o que falo.- falei cinicamente, já subindo as escadas do dormitório com Harry atrás. _

_-Qual é o seu problema? _

_Parei e me virei para ele. _

_-O meu problema é que ter que aguentar você se denominando burro se nem ao menos fiz isso diretamente – continuei meu caminho _

_-O que você acha? Faça isso diretamente._

_-Você não é burro, só é preguiçoso e se não fosse por mim você nunca estudaria. _

_Harry passou por mim, parecia furioso, e entrou em seu dormitório. Dei de ombros, sem me importar. Quando cheguei ao meu dormitório explodi em risadas, as meninas reclamavam. Esse dia ficou marcado, não por perceber que Harry estava sendo conrrespondido por Meg, isso era uma outra história, mas por conseguir chatear Harry pela primeira vez, acho que foi a única maneira de soltar meu cíume._

Fim do FlashBlack

-É pareçe que alguém saiu daqui morrendo de cíumes – comentou Lilá sem se importar com as outras pessoas que podiam ouvir.

Hermione não queria ficar mais ali, ouviria apenas os comentários maldosos de seus amigos, ela preferia resolver aquilo definitivamente com Harry, mesmo que fosse um pouco difícil. Jogou a bolsa pelo ombro e também saiu do Salão Principal.

Caminhava pelo corredor procurando por ele, não demorou muito para o encontrar próximo da sala de aula de Transfiguração.

-Harry!

Harry se virou para Hermione com uma certa frieza em seus olhos.

-Já desistiu do seu novo amigo?

As coisas com certeza estavam piorando, seria dificil manter calma no que podia virar briga.

-Pare com isso. Sabe que Jack não é meu novo amigo, apenas... - ela viu Harry virar os olhos – Quer saber? Esqueça, não devia ter vindo atrás de vocês, é só perda de tempo.

Ela tinha dado as costas pronta para se afastar, mas não conseguiu.

-Claro! Você sempre é assim, engana as pessoas para depois fugir só porque tem medo, seria mais fácil nunca ter começado uma coisa que você mesma não entende.

Hermione não acreditou naquelas palavras ao ser pronunciadas, Harry não podia ter sido frio assim com ela. Voltou a se virar para ele.

-Eu engano as pessoas Harry? É isso o que você pensa de mim? - ela se aproximou – poderia ser mais sensato e ter me chamado logo de falsa e que não me importo com elas, mas infelizmente não é assim, eu me importo muito, mesmo que não retribuam o que faço por elas. - ela continuou a falar antes que Harry a atrapalhasse – Eu não tenho medo do que sinto e não fujo desse sentimento, ao contrário de algumas pessoas que não o admitem e não fui eu quem começou essa história, foi você que pediu para que ela aconteçesse.

-Mais sensato? Por favor Hermione, quem ficou trancada em um dormitório por duas semanas foi você e não eu. – Harry se aproximou mais – Se importasse mesmo com as pessoas por que ficou fugindo do que elas podiam te dizer? Por que simplesmente não fica aqui e ouve o que cada uma delas tem a dizer?

-Por que Harry? Você sabe o que significa "eu te amo"? Por acaso você não pensou por um momento o que poderia aconteçer com a nossa amizade? - Harry não disse nada – Claro que não, devia saber, você nunca se importou com a nossa amizade, pra você sou apenas uma garota que te ajuda com seus deveres e que te dá conselhos. Sinto dizer, mas o falso aqui é você e não a pessoa que largaria tudo só para te ver feliz. Até seus sentimentos, mesmo que isso fosse impossível e não quero que corresponda só por piedade. – os olhos de Hermione não suportavam as lágrimas que os enchiam

-Não coloque hipocrisia nessas palavras, não finja que está sofrendo com essa distância, você só está aqui dizendo isso porque tem medo de ferir o seu orgulho, com o que as pessoas venham pensar de você por ter enganado uma delas e essa de "não me importar com nossa amizade" é pura mentira, nunca faria nada com que acabasse com ela e nada com que te machucasse , nada que a fizesse chorar, mas quer saber, não me importo mais, faça o que quiser com ela, destrua-a, esqueça-a. Não aguentaria que me enganasse mais e mais, não aguentaria você sendo cínica fazendo acreditar que me ama de verdade, mas pode deixar, não me importo, se fira o tanto que quiser, você não vai ter mais esse tolo de amigo para ser enganado.

Hermione não aguentava mais todas aquelas palavras a torturando, ferindo, destruindo, a queimando e consumindo toda sua paciência. Todas suas fibras se juntaram em um só movimento que explodiu na cara do que seria seu amigo. Não ligava que sua mão ardia, não ligava que estava vermelha, não ligava para a marca no rosto de Harry, apenas ligava para a lágrima que saiu do rosto que a xingou, que destruiu toda a ligação que tinham criado juntos.

-Não me importo com o que pensa de mim Harry, mas apenas esqueça toda nossa amizade, dos sete anos, de tudo. - Hermione passou seus dedos sobre suas lágrimas - "Eu realmente o amo e não me importo com o que eu sinto, para mim ficar ao seu lado já basta, mesmo que for apenas como uma amiga, mas esqueça. Tola fui eu de criar algo tão lindo para alguém tão frio."

Hermione deu as costas e desapareceu pelos corredores. Harry ficou parado, ele não ia correr atrás de algo que foi destruído e ferido profundamente. Sim havia acabado, mesmo que isso fosse para ter acabado e não resolvido. A vida continua, mesmo que não se tenha mais felicidade nela.


End file.
